The Hog's Head
by TheEvanescentOne
Summary: Andromeda hasn't seen her sister since before she was cast out all those years ago. Now Bellatrix has escaped from Azkaban and Andromeda may run into her at any given moment. Only rated T because I'm paranoid. Okay for K readers too.


Disclaimer: I own no rights and do not gain any profits.

AN: based on a RP with my favouritest ever Andromeda. This sort of got lost on my computer but here it is finally. I hope you all enjoy and remember to hit that review button!

* * *

The Hog's Head was a grubby little pub practically hidden from sight in Hogsmede village. It was a perfect place for anyone to go for a drink without fear of being ratted out by other wizards or witches in the place; they were all dodgy folk and knew that if one was to let slip of another's whereabouts they would surely pay dearly.

Bellatrix Lestrange had snuck away from her revolting husband for the night and taken refuge in that very pub. A black hood pulled over her thick dark curls, she sat alone at the bar, a bottle of Firewhiskey in hand, wand in the other... Just in case.

Pulling her robes around her, Andromeda Tonks opened the door to the Hogs Head. A quick glance around for anyone would make it clear why this wasn't her favourite place to be. The only reason she was here now was to see if she could just speak to the pub's owner for a moment. She had tried to get in touch with Dumbledore, but had not heard back from the headmaster. It was concern for her daughter that brought her here, nothing more.

Keeping her head down slightly, she walked towards the bar. Praying that she would be able to get some response from here. She had to know that Nymphadora was okay. How long had her daughter been gone now?

Ted's reassurances hadn't helped her much. Yes, she knew her daughter was able to look after herself. Yes, she was an auror. But the circumstances had changed now as far as Dromeda was concerned. Bellatrix was out of Azkaban. Her estranged sister could be anywhere and this worried Andromeda slightly. Although, she wouldn't admit that it did.

"Aberforth," Andromeda tried to keep her voice down as she approached the bar.

From only a few seats away, Bellatrix froze as the Firewhiskey bottle was lifted half way to her full lips. Her ears perked up, hearing the familiar voice speak. She glanced sideways to take a look at the woman, her hooded, tired eyes squinting in the dim light. The woman's hood was too, pulled over her head making it near impossible to recognise her. Bellatrix was sharp however, even more so now that she had spent almost 15 years in Azkaban relying souly on her wit to get through; the whimper of a voice and dark brown curl that fell by her shoulder was all she needed. Bellatrix gripped her wand a little tighter the surge of hated began pumping in her blood.

It probably wasn't a smart idea to come to a dodgy pub for information on her daughter, but what other choose did she have? What looked like a dirty bottle of Butterbeer was handed to her from the side of the bar, followed by a look that clearly stated that she needed to watch what she was saying. Andromeda bite the inside of the her lip as she placed the money for the drink on the bar.

Noticing that her hair was falling from her hood, she quickly pushed it behind her ear so it wasn't falling into her face. Toying with the bottle, she sat herself down at the bar and glanced around the pub. It wasn't exactly packed, but then it never was here. But there was a few more faces than she had seen on her rare visits. "Five minutes when you have finished?" She asked, before picking up an abandoned, day-before copy of the Daily Prophet. Opening the newspaper, she pretended to read as she glanced around herself.

Bellatrix watched her nervous little blood traitor sister planning out in her twisted mind the sickening things she wanted to do to her. Bellatrix slammed the her bottle down on the table noisily, seeing Andromeda jumping slightly at the loud ringing sound and deliberately look the other way. Bella sniggered. "What's a matter Andie?" she said no louder than a whisper so that only Andromeda could hear. She slid along to the seat next to her and spoke in her ear "Don't you know it's rude to ignore?"

That voice! Her voice! It sent chills down Andromeda's spine. The sound of the bottle being banged against the table had caused her to look to where the sound had came from. She quickly looked away fearing that she would be recognised. Unfortunately, she had.

Keeping the fear from her face, she turned to look at Bellatrix. Her expression blank. No she would not give Bella the satisfaction of knowing how much it bugged her to be seeing your estranged sister. "Rude to ignore? We can make it a welcome party if you want, Bella. I'll send word to the aurors, if your after someone to talk to. I'm sure they will find yuor oressence interesting,"

of course, the threat was empty. Dromeda wouldn't do that. What if they sent Nymphadora? No, she wanted to (if she could) keep her daughter away from Bellatrix. But she was half wanting to provoke a response from her 'sister', Bella didn't need to know she wouldn't report her.

Bellatrix's eye twitched at those words only half believing them. She stared into Andromeda's face, aged only slightly by all those years apart and smirked devilishly. "Is that so?" she said mockingly, the stench of Firewhiskey filling Dromeda's nostrils as she spoke. Bella tilted her head and took down her own hood, revealing the thick tangle of curly hair and shadowed almost hollow face which the dim light made look even more skeletal. Her lip curled into a smile.

Finally able to actually see Bella's face, Andromeda couldn't help but stare. There is no denying that Bellatrix use to be beautiful, but like many other things her sister had sacrificed her beauty for the Dark Lord.

If she hadn't known better she would have said that she was looking at a corpse. Bella's face was hollow, her eyes haunted and her skin had a grey tint to it. Andromeda found herself hoping that it was just the dim light that had caused such a drastic change in her sister's appearance.

It was stupid for her to hope that after all this time, Bellatrix might just change her ways and go back to being her sister again. Bella had never stopped herself believing all the lies fed to them when they were young. Yet, Andromeda still found herself hoping slightly that Bella would just see the errors of her ways.

It was stupid and naive. She would never admit to it!

"Its stupid of you to be hanging around a pub, don't you think?" Dromeda asked, still forcing her voice to be civil. "Everyone is out looking for you, I must have past a dozen wanted posters coming in here"

Bellatrix's eyes lit up with some unknown joy and she laughed. Andromeda had always doubted Bellatrix's power and for her to think that Wanted posters and other Dark wizards would make any difference was beyond naive. "Andie darling," she said pulling off her sister's hood too, "Nothing the Ministry does will change my freedom. I got out and I plan on staying out." Bella looked Andromeda up and down as if deciding where to start.

Andromeda stared at Bella when she pulled down her hood. She had already been recognised. Bellatrix already knew who she was, yet it didn't stop her from feeling exposed as her hair fell back over her shoulders when her hood was pulled down.

Her hand found her wand, comforted by the familiar feel. Although, she never raised her hand. "What do you want, Bella?"

Smiling, Bella narrowed her eyes locking her gaze with Dromeda's. "I want to hurt you." She saw the fear in her sister's expression and cackled, causing many heads to turn and chill the atmosphere. Suddenly everything was very tense.

The wand in Bella's hand twirled skillfully in front of Andromeda. Bellatrix smirked as she played with her wand and used the tip of it to trace a cross over Andromeda's chest where her heart lay. Ignoring her sister's order Bella continued talking. "Right in the heart! I wonder what your Teddy bear would say?!" Her voice had risen substantially, the entire pub had gone quiet, listening.

Staring at Bellatrix, the thought that she was in some dodgy pub was pushed out her head, so the fact that people were now staring didn't occur to her. All she seemed to focus on was her estranged sister and the fact that her sister's wand was tracing across her chest causing her breathing to increase slightly in fear. Dromeda could hear her own heartbeat, part of her recognised that it had gone quiet. But she really did not want to give her older sister the satisfaction of knowing the fear that her words and actions had caused her.

It was the mention of Ted and the feel off her wand in her hand that calmed her. "Stay away from, Ted!" She had stated raising her own wand now. Had Bella still not got over the fact that she had gotten married to Ted Tonks? Was the fact that she had been disowned not good enough for her sister that she needed to cause as much drama as possible for Andromeda.

"Expelliarmus!" Dromeda had no idea how much that pause to begin with had costed her. But she wouldn't be pushed about like a small child without at least trying to defend herself.

The "school-girl spell" hit Bellatrix's wand and sent it flying out her hand and across the room where it clattered on the floor. Bellatrix only blinked and laughed again. "Is that the best you can do?!" she teased, reaching inside her cloak and quickly whipping out a dagger. The silver hilted blade had been won from an Auror who tried to attack her earlier that day. It would, she realised, come in handy afterall! Bella stood quickly and held it to Andromeda's throat "I suggest you drop your wand," she hissed.

Andromeda rolled her eyes when Bellatrix said about that spell being the best that she could do. She had not intended to harm Bella. If she had she would have done something other than disarm her. She had just wanted to stop Bellatrix from hurting her. It still felt odd to her, the idea of fighting with her sister. Even if Bellatrix had long since been any relation of hers.

Andromeda wasn't a fighter not really, she was the opposite. She worked part-time as a Healer, for crying out loud.

How was it that she still secretly wanted to see good in Bellatrix? With a blade pressed against her neck, Dromeda dropped her wand. Hating how she was left feeling vulnerable to Bella. There was no good left in Bellatrix at all, not anymore.

Turning she glared at Bella. "What are you going to do? Kill me sister dear?" She had hissed the words, forcing back the temptation to spit in Bella's face.

Kill her... Kill her... Those two words circulated round Bella's mind like poison. The power she had over Andromeda was sweet, she could taste revenge of the hurt this girl caused her family. Yes. Kill her... Bellatrix breathed heavily, lifting the dagger over her head ready to strike downwards.

It wasn't until the dagger had been moved away from her neck that Andromeda kicked out. Her foot contacting with Bellatrix's shin, she reached out grabbing her sister's wrist, forcing Bella's hand away from her as she fought to take the dagger from her older sister.

Fifteen years ago, there would have been no competition in this. Fifteen years ago, Bellatix would have easily physically overpowered Dromeda.

Andromeda just hoped that, although Bella had been out of Azkaban for a couple of months now, that her sister still didn't have the strength she use to. Azkaban had effected Bella's appearance, Andromeda hoped it had effected her strength as well.

Bellatrix struggled against her. She thrashed out, trying to get free but failed, her now brittle bones bruising under Andromeda's grip. "GET OFF ME!" Bella screamed, losing her hold on the dagger by accident. She did not like to be weak and hated admitting it even more.

Once the dagger had left Bellatrix's hand, Andromeda stepped back away from her estranged sister. She couldn't help the slightly smug smile that attached herself to her face for a couple of seconds. What did she do now?

If her older sister had managed to push her away, Dromeda had no doubt that she would have died. Bella would have killed her. So what was she, Andromeda, meant to do?

Kill her? Kill Bellatrix? For a second, Dromeda did consider it. Bella wouldn't be able to harm her then, she wouldn't be the constent threat that causes her to worry over her own family.

But then she couldn't. Andromeda wouldn't be able to kill her. After all this time, after everything the women infront of her had done, why couldn't she just stop thinking of her as her sister?

Reporting Bellatrix seemed like the easiest idea. It would also protect Bella from the Dark Lord, stop her from being with him if she could. Why did Bella ever join the Death Eaters?

But report her to who? The aurors? No, she still hoped that somehow her sister would change. If the aurors were the ones to find her, well her sister would just be thrown back in Azkaban. Or worse...

Then who? Dumbledore? She could tell the Order, but that made the chances that Nymphadora would come in contact with Bellatrix increase.

Wrapping her arms protectively around herself, she glared at the women infront of her "Just go, Bellatrix!"

Bella stared with a hint of disbelief into Dromeda's eyes. She was breathing heavily, her chest rising and falling rapidly. But she would not back down. Slowly her expression changed into a mocking smile; one that she knew her sister would loath. Bella advanced on her weaponless.

Why had she hoped that maybe, just maybe Bellatrix would stop now she was weaponless? Of course, Andromeda should have known better. Bellatrix didn't just give up, she carried on until she finally got what she wanted. Backing away from her sister, when Bella advanced on her. Dromeda felt the side of the bar dig into her back.

The way Bellaatrix was smirking. Her sister's smile both mocking and taunting her. "Why can't you just leave, Bella?" She hadn't meant for her words to come out pleadingly, yet Andromeda realised that was what it sounded like. It sounded as though she was pleading with her older sister.

Not wanting to allow Bella the upper-hand, she glared back at the hollow face in front of her. The stench of Firewhiskey surrounded Andromeda. How had she not noticed that most of the alcoholic drink had been coming from Bella.

Bellatrix continued walking until she was pressed up against Andromeda, her skeletal features inches from her sister's. She smirked feeling Andromeda shake out of fear, whether she was doing it knowingly or not was another matter of course. This witch was an expert in manipulation and mockery and she found it all too easy to embarrass, even frighten her little sister. Before she herself knew what she was doing, Bella was touching Andromeda's face, tracing lines over her lips and up to her right temple, studying her. There was no other reason for this other than the want - no - the lust for power over the "traitor".

Andromeda could hear the pulsing of her own heart, as it raced. Her eyes widened as Bellatrix traced lips. Pushing herself back against the bar, Andromeda tried to create just a little more distance between the two of them. Not liking how close to her that Bella was. She hated how weak her own sister was making her feel.

"Don't touch me!" Again, her words came out pleading. She would not give Bella the satisfaction. She didn't want to, she wouldn't. Yet, she was scared. Bellatrix scared her, her older sister had always had that effect on her. Andromeda just refused to admit it, she was scared of what Bella could do.

Her eyes glanced around her, looking for anything that she could possibly use as a weapon.

Words were a useless reply at the moment for Bella. She pouted, only pressing against her sister further so close that she could feel the other woman's heart beat with her own. She smirked devilishly at the pleading, she adored to hear helpless souls plead to her! To Bellatrix, this was all a game; a sick, twisted, evil game. Their faces had never, to date, been this close. Even as children they had kept their distance. Bella kissed Andromeda on the nose.

Andromeda's eyes had just fallen on an empty abandoned bottle that she was sure she could reach if she stretched out to it. She had reached her arm out just as she felt Bellatrix's lips touch her nose. Instinctively, Andromeda's hand flew out and she slapped Bella across the face. The fact that Bella had kissed her taking time for Andromeda to understand.

At the slap, Bellatrix gasped. Her cheek was stinging from the force. She touched it, glaring at her sister whom she pushed by the shoulders, forcing her to bend over backwards on top of the bar. "You DARE!" she screamed, "You stupid! Pathetic! Traitor!" each insult was paired with a blow to Andromeda's face, a trickle of blood appearing from her left nostril.

The words themselves did nothing to hurt Andromeda. Pathetic. Traitor. It was nothing that she hadn't already heard before. But there was a pain in the back of her head where Bellatrix had pushed her backwards and her head had banged against the top of the bar.

Dromeda whimpered, struggling against Bella as the pain surged across her face. Her sister's attacks causing her nose to begin to bleed. The new position that she had been forced into making it impossible for her to be able to reach the bottle. She cringed slightly glancing for a way to get Bellatrix off her. The fact she could see her own wand where she had dropped it taunting her, although she turned back to looking at Bella.

Standing over her sister, breathing into her face, Bellatrix glared, hatred burning in her very soul... or what she had left of a soul. Bellatrix stood up from her weakened sister and ran to pick up her wand. She grabbed it from the wooden floorboards at the other end of the room.

Andromeda stood back up the moment Bellatrix was off her. Her hand whipping the blood from her nose, but then it probably was a bad time to worry over a broken nose and she saw Bella make her way for her wand.

Rushing to get her own wand, Andromeda picked it up just as her sister had hers in her hand. She didn't have the time to let herself feel secure. Her hand tightening on the familiar wood, Andromeda brought tables infront of her, not that it made much of a defence.

Thankfully, she wasn't that far from the door. Running from the pub, she told herself she would apologise to Aberforth later for the mess.

In the outskirts of Hogsmeade, Dromeda felt slightly safer.

By the time Bellatrix turned back round, Andromeda's cloak was sweeping round the corner of the door. "No!" she shrieked. "COWARD!" she yelled after her. Bella swiped her wand through the air in rage. She wanted Andromeda's contaminated blood spilled! She wanted her ex-sister to lie dead on the floor! She wanted. her. dead. Bellatrix thrashed her wand about, clearing the tables, making them fly in every direction and ran out of the pub after Dromeda. She looked up and down the main street in the village. Andromeda wad nowhere to be seen.

Pausing Andromeda tended to her nose, unsure of how bad of a mess Bellatrix had made of her face. The back of her head still ached from when it banged against the bar table, but she pushed the thoughts aside. What was she meant to say to Ted?

She didn't like the idea of admitting that her older, estranged sister had done this to her, did not want to seem weak. But then he needed to know didn't he. Her family needed to know the danger. Bellatrix had not gotten over the fact that she had married Ted. Her own sister was craving for her death.

Going home, Dromeda cringed finally seeing the bruises Bella had left on her face. She didn't know who to react, or what to do. Her sister wanted her dead! Andromeda wasn't able to sleep that night even with the protective charms in place.


End file.
